


Four Joined Souls

by Caliadragon



Series: Four Joined Souls [1]
Category: Buffy/Harry Potter
Genre: Completely AU enough that I didn't bother to include books 5 thru 7, Completely AU enough that I'm not even really in line with canon for season 7, Fail!Magick Willow, Gen, M/M, Soul Bindings, The First Evil and The War of Voldemort are still raging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow does a spell, but its doesn't go the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Joined Souls

Title: Four Joined Souls

Author: Caliadragon

Category: AU, Crossover

Fandom: Buffy/Harry Potter

Warnings: None really

Pairing: Xander/Harry/Spike/Severus

Feedback: On list or at caliadragon@gmail.com

Archiving: Any list I send it to, those with previous permission, TTH, WwOMB, Imaginings, and AO3

Summary: Willow casts a spell, but it doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to.

AN: Don't ask me where this came from and I won't tell you I have no idea.  I am reposting a lot of my older fic to the site now. Some of the stories coming are years old, so you will notice a shift in my writting style somewhat from my earlier work to what I am putting out now.  I like to think I have improved since I started in fanfiction almost 7 years ago at least.

Spoilers: Season 7, but without 'Dirty Girls', Up to book 4

Thanks to Edi for the beta and to Kei and Zus for the translation.

1/1

Willow sat surrounded by candles, one at each corner. At the east the candle was red, for passion. At the west the candle was yellow, for friendship. At the north the candle was white, for purity, and at the south the candle was pink, for love. Each color and each candle represented a person and an emotion. Inside the circle she had all four elements represented.

Outside the circle she was surrounded by her closest friends. Buffy, Xander, Giles and Dawn. They were the four who made up her life and her heart. Buffy was her strength. Xander her heart. Giles her knowledge, and Dawn her innocence.

Spike, Kennedy, Andrew and Faith were there as well. Spike represented her redemption. Kennedy her future. Andrew her individuality and Faith her passion.

She invoked the spirits and made use of the elements, lighting the candles with little more than a thought. Then she began to chant the spell:

_Quatre âmes liées en tant qu'un_

_Emptiness défait, âmes jointives_

_pour l'éternité et au delà de_

_quatre âmes bondissent en tant qu'une_

As the spell reached its end, light poured through the room. It caught Xander and Spike in its web and lifted them from the others. As they floated just outside the circle and in front of Willow, two more figures emerged, wrapped in light. For a moment no one moved or even breathed.  Then slowly, gently, the light released the four bodies and let them sink to the floor.

Xander looked over at Spike and beyond him to the two men who were looking at them all in shock and suspicion. "What the bloody hell was that?" The older of the pair growled.

 Xander sighed, "Willow."

 "Oops."

"What do you mean 'Oops'?" Harry demanded. Where were they?

 "Well I cast a joining spell, but I guess it didn't do what we thought it would do."

 "Joining spell? What kind of joining spell?" Severus asked, furious.

 "A soul binding spell," Giles answered as he straightened away from the wall.

 "Ripper?" Severus asked, stunned.

 "Hello Severus, welcome to the hellmouth." Giles' voice held a thread of amusement.

The End

 

 


End file.
